


going back to 505

by hannahangelicawrites



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Smut Calum Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahangelicawrites/pseuds/hannahangelicawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he left, but he never failed to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	going back to 505

**Author's Note:**

> a story based off of the song 505 by arctic monkeys.  
> lowercase intended.

**_going back to 505_ **

 

 

it was quiet, specially when he boarded the plane, he kept his silence. he didn't mind what happened around him. he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on anything but her. he knew he wouldn't be able to take his mind off of what she would look like, what she looked like, how she would react, how she reacted. he thought of her. from the biggest to the smallest things she did and she will do.

and he thought.

from what he had remembered, he had always come back, yes, he leaves. but he always returns.

he always comes back. always between a seven hour flight or that forty five minute drive. he never gave a chance up. never wanted not to be with her. he always comes back.

he was on his seat, with his lip caught between his teeth, his eyes shut, and his head leaning back, his foot tapping against the flooring rather fast, wanting the time to pass by as fast as it could. so he could stand between her door frame, a smirk on his lips, looking like what she wanted him look like.

and he imagined.

_he took his spare keys and nodded at the guard. anticipation running through his veins. he couldn't wait to see her smile, whether it were sweet or bitter or seductive. he couldn't wait to see her. he went into the elevator, again, tapping against the flooring. 'ding' it went, opening, he rushed, clinging to the bag that hung on his shoulder. "505," he sighed, staring on the silver plate, engraved the number of her flat, he smiled, relieved to finally be there. after all the wait. "finally." after all the patience,_

_there was the reward, waiting behind closed doors._

_he put the key in the slot, twisting it, already smiling._

_there she was. lying on her back, eyes closed, eyebrows almost knotted together, and sounds of pleasure coming out of her perfect lips. her hands between her thighs. he couldn't believe that such beauty could live in this world. a beauty that he had in his hands. he shut the door, loud enough to disturb her without startling her. her eyes opened, glad to see him, glad to see the forming bulge in his pants, she s mirked. she looked at him, then and there, he started to undress himself; throwing his bag beside the door, taking his shirt off, then his pants as he walked towards her. "stop, and wait a sec." he said, taking her hands from where they were, from doing what he was dying to do for months, and intertwining them with his. "when you look at me like that, my darling," he chuckled, hovering over her. he ghosted his lips on hers,"what did you expect?"_   
_she took her hand and slid them to his neck, running over his back in the process and her head, leaning towards him, wanting to capture his lips. she pressed him down on the neck, and with her leg wrapped around his torso. they kissed. their lips weaving with each others ever so sweetly. kisses dripping with wanting, with the feeling of each other's warmth and they missed this. they missed it so much,_

_and again, after the long wait, after the self pleasuring they've endured, thinking of each other, they were finally there, being each other's rewards. they started sweetly, familiarizing themselves to each other after such a long time._

_but this sweetness soon turned rough, his hand roaming her skin, going to places he dreamed of touching once again and her hands pushing him down even more if it were possible. she pushed herself against him as he grinded his hips in the perfect rhythm, groans at the back of his throat. he placed his forehead on hers, trying to catch his breath. he looked at her, imprinting the way her lips curved to a smile, the flicker in her eyes as they laid under the dim light, the way her hair laid there on the white pillows, the way her skin looked and the way his figure drewing shadows on her. he was thankful. he ran his fingers through her hair, taking strands away from her face. "i missed you."_   
_she smiled, cupping his face, caressing his cheeks with her thumb. she smiled and pushed him down once again._

_he started placing his lips on her neck, sucking and nibbling, sure to leave marks in the morning, when she looks at the mirror, him sitting on the bed admiring the art he painted on her skin. "i missed this," she said softly, trying to shush her own moans. down he went, remembering she didn't like leaving marks on him, even though he liked it when she does, he liked to remember her as much as he could. she wanted to but was afraid of his fans, they've already seen enough of them. but she wasn't afraid on being loud._

_farther down he went, till he was gripping her thighs apart, till he was face to face to her heated core. his eyes laid onto hers, "do you want me to, baby?" she shivered, nodding. she was already naked due to the events earlier and she, badly, wanted release. "yes, yes, please." he was contented with the longing in her voice. for his lips, his tongue, his fingers. his touch. her voice, her. she was begging. and it sounded too much like music. too much wanting._   
_so he dipped his head between her thighs, licking her slit to her clit, earning a moan for her. he held her down while sucking harshly onto her bundle of nerves, he knew her more than she knew herself. sliding a finger in her, curling, pushing it in and out, till she was biting on her lip hard, till her toes were curled, till she was about to give out._   
_he stopped for a moment, his eyes looking up to hers,her lips that were swollen from all the kissing, her skin flushed and glistening with sweat, and her hands gripping tightly on the sheets, he smirked and continued, with a much faster pace._

_he rode her through her high._

"we will soon be landing," the words echoed in the plane, waking him up from his sleep, from the events that might happen today, he took his things out hurriedly, jacket tied to his waist, pulling an attempt to cover his hard on.

"hey, can you have someone to drop my bags to our hotel, i- i just-" he couldn't even get the right words out. he couldn't even say the things he needed to say because he really meant the thing he said in which he couldn't, really couldn't, think of other things more than he could think of her.

"need to meet with-" the crew member raised their eyebrow at him, it wasn't big to that big to them that he was once again running after her, after the girl who continuously breaks and mends his heart. it was such a cycle to them.

"her, yes, her." he nodded and run off, and much to his delight, he found a taxi quite fast and had the driver speed to her place. thoughts running through his clouded mind. thoughts; the continuation of the dream, her reaction now, what she'll say. the smile on her face.

_"i need you so bad," face to face with her, wiping his dripping chin, he smiled. taking the clothing left stuck on his skin off, taking his boxers off, groaning at how she watched him, how intense her stare was. he hovered over her, mouths agape as he slid into her slowly._

"we're here sir." smiled the driver. he paid up, rushing out to the building, readying the spare keys in his pocket. he really couldn't wait.

he greeted the guard and receptionist with a nod, as his sunglasses were still on the bridge of his nose, his cheek with a slight blush. still hurrying, inside the elevator he stepped in, pressing the button to the fifth floor, nervously tapping his foot.

"where could she be?", "would she be there?", "would he find her like last time again?", and so many more questions were asked to himself as he rode the elevator up.  
'5th floor' the small screen showed, he then walked out, running quietly, trying to find the right key as the bag on his shoulder almost fell. he fumbled with the keys, his hands shaking nervously, he bit his tongue in order to keep in focus. he opened the door.

_"where are you going?" her voice sad and soft, almost laced with bitterness, she huffed, lying on the bed, with the marks, with the art left on her skin, mixture of purple and red marks beautifully placed. he was sitting on the edge of her king sized bed, which he bought for the both of them, his phone in his hands, heart pounding, a frown on his face, talking to his band mates as to what time they were supposed to meet. 'a live show, on ten pm, be here by nine.'  
_

he couldn't help but feel his heart heavying; his shoulders slumped, his head down, feeling guiltier by the seconds that continued to pass. he inhaled deeply, turning to her. glancing at her for a moment, a frown on her perfect face.

he always comes back. he never failed to do so. he never failed to be there for a moment, only to leave, but to always come back. a cycle that repeated over and over again.

he crumbled, completely, his whole self, as tears fell from her eyes, like always. like everytime he would leave. "i- i'll come back, i promise." he reached for her, but this time, she didn't pull away like what he's used to her doing. he wrapped his arms around her warmth, now lessened, she was shaking, and he felt her tears on his bare skin. he rubbed her head gently. he knew he'd come back, he just didn't now how to address it.  
this wasn't their routine. it changed. ure, the words always do, but not expressions, not what they mean. so, he started to worry.  
he opened the door, eyes searching for her, for the beauty he'd always come home to.  
but she was absent from the bed he was used to seeing her in. she wasn't there. she wasn't laying on her side, playing with herself, or laughing at a post she saw or just laying.

she wasn't there.

_"i- i'm tired of this." she whispered, eyes more bloodshot, voice weakening, heart shattering. "please don't come back." she was shaking more, now and finally, pushing him away.  
_

"will that make you happy?" he couldn't understand as to why he asked that, but it was his biggest priority. her happiness, what puts a smile on her face, what she thinks, and who she was. she was something big to him. he loved( and he still does) her so much that he was willing to do such a thing. a thing that he knew would break him. his whole self. it would tear him to pieces.

he couldn't believe it. he still wouldn't.

he felt selfish for coming back. he felt selfish for wanting her heart more than he wanted his. he felt selfish for thinking of his happiness more than what he thought of hers.

"you promised you never would come back." the sound of slightly crumpling paper bags and her soothing voice ran him over like he was unable to move. dumbstruck and glad, he was frozen; a smile on his face, and tears on the verge of falling.

"finally." left his lips ever so sweetly, rushing back to her, hugging her, his hands falling on her, he slumped at her warmth, he felt weak. it felt like the rainbow after the storm. she was finally in his arms again. only in a newer form. in a newer touch. and he couldn't be ever happier.

_"good bye."_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: forevermashton
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
